


The King of Kings

by neverminetohold



Series: By Your Side [3]
Category: The Avengers (2012), The Avengers - All Fandoms
Genre: Family, Gen, Humor, Side Story to: The Path I'll Follow, The Secret to Matrimonial Bliss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-22
Updated: 2012-06-22
Packaged: 2017-11-08 07:52:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/440922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neverminetohold/pseuds/neverminetohold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The matrimonial bliss in Asgard is disturbed by Loki stealing Idun's apples, Odin has ulterior motives and Frigga wears a dress but that could be pants in disguise...</p>
<p>Note: Side story to "The Path I'll Follow"</p>
<p>Disclaimer: The Avengers belong to Marvel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The King of Kings

“ _Dear_.”  
  
Frigga's voice reverberated through the throne room in that particular tone of voice Odin was very familiar with, the one that was too sweet to ring true.  
  
Another hint to her emotional state was the staccato rhythm of her heels and the swishing of her elegant dress. The apple of his eye was angry, the reason something he was due to find out shortly, and it was too late to hide or fall into a convenient Odin's sleep. His white beard had to swallow a string of curses.  
  
Odin took a fortifying swallow of mead and ran a list of his recent activities through his mind because a general apology would not absolve him of his wrongdoing. He came up blank, but then, who could tell what would upset a member of the fair gender? His quest to gain knowledge had been successful all those years ago and yet it had not bestowed him with the key to solve the greatest mystery of all: women.  
  
Feeling her come close he turned to her with a smile he hoped was winning, thankful that he had dismissed the guards hours before, because he feared the end product looked rather skewed.  
  
“Yes, my lovely wife?”  
  
Frigga's brow creased and Odin was sure she was tracking the drop of sweat that he felt running down from his temple.  
  
“My dear, I heard about Loki's latest transgression. Idun was beside herself.”  
  
Relief flooded through him and he nodded; sinking back onto his throne.  
  
“Yes, as soon as I heard, I gathered the men and gave chase. Another horrible -”  
  
The delicate way Frigga cleared her throat was the kind of interruption that could end the brawling of drunken Jotun and stop dragons in their tracks. The sweat drops multiplied.  
  
“Such fine steeds you have to chose from and yet you took Sleipnir and did not expect for the son to warn his father? What an unusual... _oversight_ on your part, my dear husband.”  
  
Where was a Valkyrie of Valhalla when you needed one to sweep down and take you away?  
  
“Well, now, you see it was....”  
  
Odin was at a loss how to finish that sentence and, feeling a little flustered under his wife's steady gaze, did the only manly thing: he grabbed his tankard and took a deep swig.  
  
Frigga took an inconspicuous step closer to her husbands side.  
  
“One could even go so far and think you did it deliberately, to show your approval of Loki's... _boyfriend_.”  
  
“Hrpuuh!!!”  
  
The mead Odin spewed hit an empty spot. He sputtered and coughed until she took pity on him and patted the great Allfathers broad back with forceful slaps, her grin hidden discreetly in her free hand.  
  
  
(The king of kings is the queen, make no mistake.)  
  
End


End file.
